


"Buried"- Extended Scene

by Kindle86



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Drabble, Extended Scene, Gen, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Matt-Ronnie Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindle86/pseuds/Kindle86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extended scene/drabble from the episode "Buried", in which Matt and Ronnie talk to Detective McFadden about the suspects in the little boy's murder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you haven't seen the episode, this will make very little sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Buried"- Extended Scene

“You eva done a missing kid?” Jeff McFadden demanded insultingly. _Blimey_ thought Matt, _I was just trying to be friendly. Won’t try complimenting this guy again… bloody Mr. Personality_

“Stays with you, dun’ it?” Ronnie commented, shifting back and thinking again of Shona Morris, still missing after all these years.

“Now the case is alive again?” Jeff interrupted Ronnie’s thoughts.

“We found Thomas,” Matt cautioned.

“Tommy,” Jeff answered gruffly. 

“Tommy,” repeated Matt, slightly rebuffed and wondering what the hell this guy’s problem was. He seemed to have taken an instant dislike to Mattie. _The age difference? Can’t be a turf war here, he’s bloody retired; he’s gonna hold it against me that I gotta wrap up his case for him?_ “Bones in a basement, inside a fireplace, opposite his home.”

“Where the poofter lived?” Jeff actually addressed him

Matt was taken aback. “Sorry?” He asked, trying to recover from the unexpected slur.

“Edward Conner.” Again, Jeff’s voice was gruff, begrudging, condescending and impatient, as if he couldn’t believe he had to clarify who he was talking about.

“You mean the suspect from the file,” Matt supplied, forcing a smile from his lips despite wanting to punch the bastard in his ugly face. He couldn’t believe he was having to deal with a jackass like this.

“He was the last one to see the boy alive. He was mucking about with him on the steps, and an hour later, Conner goes for a drive. He did it—” he looked back at Ronnie, who simply dropped his head, simultaneously embarrassed and frustrated by what he was hearing. “But we couldn’t nail him, despite going over the boot of his car with a fine tooth comb.” Mattie looked to Ron for help. _Was this guy for real? I mean, without any shred of actual evidence, did he really base his case off this? “_ He couldn’t tell me where he’d been or who he was with that night. I was sure he’d taken Tommy in the boot of his car for his own sick pleasure.” Ron looked upwards, disbelieving.

“Well, you mighta been better off searching the house.” Matt was starting to lose his composure. _This guy really has it coming to him, this one._

“We did, smart ass,” McFadden shot back.

Ron was embarrassed, having to stand there while this bigot mouthed off to his friend. Ron, now being aware of their added inappropriateness, given who Mattie was and was seeing, became very self-conscious that a fellow officer of his general age bracket would behave like this. In front of his friend. His _gay_ friend. _My partner,_ Ron thought, straightening a bit. “Jeff, sorry,” Ron cut him off, before the exchange could escalate further. “Where could we find Edward Conner?”

“Moved out. Changed his name. Went off radar. Now if that isn’t a sign of guilt,” he spun back round to level the rest of his sentence accusingly at Matt, “what is?”

“Forensic evidence maybe? A corpse?”

“Ok, so we missed the corpse. But we had the right guy.”

Matt averted his gaze and walked off.  It was either that, or pushing they guy in the river.

…walking back with Ronnie…

“’Ok, so we missed the corpse.’ Ok, so you probably the crappiest copper I’ve ever met.”

“He’s just a product of his times, Mattie.”

“What, there were no good detectives back then?”

“Yeah, you’re talking to one. Like I keep tellin’ you, I am special.”

“Yeah, lucky me, I got the one and only partner from the 80s who doesn’t hate gays.” Ron just looked at him, holding his tongue and letting him blow off steam. Matt blew right on, “We got the right guy? Without a shred of evidence? I mean, come on Ronnie. We got the right guy?! Right, because all gays abuse kids. Son of a…”

“Aright, Mattie.”

Matt took a deep breath. “So what now, we gotta go find Edward Conner even though he’s changed his name?”

“Well yeah, but first we need to talk to Tommy’s mum. Because thanks to that bigoted little prat, she probably hasn’t slept in 25 years.” Matt looked into Ronnie’s eyes and smiled. “Thanks, Ron.” _I needed that._


End file.
